Solar cells can directly convert clean and unlimitedly-supplied sunlight energy into electric energy, and thus are expected as new energy source.
In general, output power per solar cell is about several watts. Accordingly, when solar cells are used as power source for houses, buildings, or the like, a solar cell module is used whose output power is increased by connecting a plurality of solar cells to each other through wiring members (tabs).
In a solar cell, a plurality of fine-line electrodes (finger electrodes) for collecting carriers and connection electrodes (bus bar electrodes) to which wiring members are to be connected are generally provided on a photoelectric conversion body. The wiring members are soldered on the connection electrodes. The fine-line electrodes and the connection electrodes are formed of a thermosetting or sintering type conductive paste.
In this regard, patent literature 1 proposes a technique for bonding a wiring member onto a connection electrode by using a resin adhesive bondable at a temperature lower than a soldering temperature. This technique can decrease the expansion and contraction of the wiring member, which are caused by heat generated when connection is made. Thus, a solar cell can be prevented from warping.
In addition, patent literature 2 proposes a technique for disposing a wiring member on a connection electrode narrower than the wiring member by using the above-described resin adhesive. This technique allows formation of the connection electrode in a thin line shape, so that the cost of manufacturing a solar cell module can be reduced.